Sachiko 咲智子
by Qyndox
Summary: She always felt pressured by expectations, but being born to renowned shinobi was bound to include that again. Good genes, looks and older mentality; everything was set for her to be something more. So why is her sister trying so hard to drag her outside more often than not? Self insert OC as Sarada's twin, Gaiden-era. AU because too many other-worldy things in canon.
1. Reflection

\- Reflection 反射 -

Two black eyes stared back at me. Though wide-eyed like most children they were beginning to form into cat-like shapes. They were placed on a fair skinned face that was framed by matching ebony locks, silky yet spiky in the most inconvenient way. I reached out with a small hand and closely studied my reflection.

That is what it really was. The original me was a scrawny Asian teenager, face distinguished by troublesome acne and big glasses. This image before me was not that girl. She was gone, in appearance at least.

What remained of her mind-soul?- was the inhabitant of the two-year-old in the mirror. My eyebrows furrowed in concentration as I continued to peer at the reflection as though it were an intruder. Which was not a logical thought with who lived in this house. The thin eyebrows only served to prove the differences further. I was so accustomed to seeing thick, expressive brows.

The reflection was adorned in a dark blue short-sleeved shirt and tan shorts. turning around for my back to face the mirror, a distinctive crest was etched onto the back, burning a image into anyone's mind if seen.

A circular shape with an upper red half and a white lower, with a dripping like feature. The fan representing the Uchiha clan.

The door to the door creaked open and I was a bit startled, flinching at the sudden interruption. A taller woman carrying a laundry basket shuffled in, smiling when spotting me near the mirror.

"Sachiko? What are you doing in here?" The pink-haired woman, my birth mother asked.

Well, it was someone else's fault for putting the only mirror on ground level in the laundry area. I toddled over to her, with me being at the level of her legs causing it to be a longer process than for older, much taller people.

"I look" I said, trying my best to make my meaning clear with the language I could grasp.

Putting her cargo down, Okasan crouched to my level, which I greatly appreciated, and tussled my black hair. She chuckled and said, "You're very curious Sachiko." She paused and added, "and a prodigy for your age, even a bit more than your sister."

I understood some of what she said, but knowledge of Japanese from behind a screen only went so far. I could tell that she was amused but praising me? Most likely for my "advanced" progress. How was I supposed to know when babies start walking and talking? I had been going crazy over doing nothing and being treated like a baby... despite this body was just that.

"Papa taidama?" I asked to the best of my ability with the unfamiliar language. Okasan got the message decently enough and shook her head. I pouted, because that meant I couldn't play with long dark tresses similar to my own. Or try to make that eternally stern face smile. It had happened rarely, but was worth it to see the burden and sadness lifted from those dark eyes.

"Papa will be home later. Aw, Sachiko, you're too adorable." Okasan said, scooping me up and engulfing me in a hug.

My name was Sachiko Uchiha, born on a warm spring day, and younger twin of one Sarada Uchiha, by a few minutes.

I don't know why I am in this situation but I am going to make the best of it. Or at the very least, try not to die. Luckily for me being born to over-powered parents in a peaceful era, the odds are in my favor.

Or so I thought early on.


	2. Idle

~ Idle アイドル~

I stared at the weapon in my currently chubby hand.

It was identical to any other kunai except that it had a waxy look. A rubber kunai, common toys for shinobi's children at the toddler stage.

Or so I have observed so far. I also saw some of "my generation" nibbling on them without thought. Yeah, I was not putting their toys anywhere near me.

Squinting my eyes at the toy I flung it down the stairs that I was at the top of at the moment. It bounced ungracefully down the steps, spinning and changing direction every few steps. There were physics to it, but I really did not want to review any knowledge of my past high school science classes. It flopped at the ground level floor with a tiny squeak.

I was really bored okay? Plus I tended to get distracted quite easily in the past too.

I remember on my seventeenth birthday as I was walking home from school, I noticed all the contraction going on caused a lot of little rocks to be scattered on my path. My house being on the end of a hill, I started sending the rocks tumbling down for a good five minutes when I could have been doing something much more profound and productive with myself.

Then again, that's how I have always been.

I shook off these depressing thoughts away and walked downstairs, hopefully to find something to do. Though I was too short to properly see them, the walls of the staircase were covered in family photos. Family meaning the extended shinobi family as well. I swore that I spotted the Team Seven photo.

Not that I minded, before, most of my relatives were really distant and living in a different country, and I never really knew them at all with a language barrier. It was rather nice to have such a community and sense of warmth from all the love. Even the pale social outcasts were pleasant to be around with the atmosphere that comes with being a chubby toddler that everyone adores.

I saw the sliding door that lead to the garden where Okasan was gardening. The sunlight seemed too bright for my tastes so I waddled over to the kitchen instead.

Sarada was taking her nap like we both were supposed to, but I decided to rebel and explore without supervision. Mostly attributed to the sheer boredom I had grown over the last three years in a baby's body.

My body was surprisingly agile and strong, probably due to ninja genes. I appreciate that much.

On the counter far above my diminutive height was a glimmering cookie jar. Taunting me with eh clear glass showcasing all the goodies inside. Chocolate really sounded good right now.

The cartoons do not give this situation justice. Or maybe that was my inner child talking.

The wisp in the yard flickered and I heard footsteps outside. That was Okasan's chakra. Woops.

I quickly waddled to the living room and dove behind the armchair. The sliding door opened and I peeked out only to spot my doom.

A very irritated looking Okasan with an aura that seemed to send shivers down my spine. If this were an animated scene, she would have those white anime eyes and a fiery background. I gulped.

"Sachiko"

There was too escape.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

My fate was sealed. Okasan was truly terrifying, the anime did not portray her fiery close to the actual horror.

* * *

Sasuke came home to an irate Sakura practically fuming even as he murmured "taidama".

"Sakura, is something wrong?"

She faced him and pointed to him accusedly, "She inherited your trouble making genes!"

What? "Is there a story to this?"

His wife huffed, "I think you have a good idea of what I mean Sauske!" She wasn't wrong, especially with how predictable her behavior was.

"Hn. Enlighten me."

"Sachiko climbed out of the crib during her and Sarada's afternoon nap. I never did that as a baby, so it means it had to have come from your side!"

Oh, that was interesting. "So you are blaming me for OUR daughter's nature skill as a shinobi?"

The pick-haired woman seemed to do a mixture of a squawk and a choked response. He smiled before pulling Sakura into a hug. She slumped in defeat and mumbled, "You are so responsible for any trouble Sachiko get into in the future if you like the skills she inherited from you so badly."

"Hn."

She snorted and hugged him back. He was really grateful for the life he was allowed to make for himself in Konoha. And for the person who waited for him all these years and still treated him like he was a good person and husband.

"PAPA!"

"TOUSAN!"

Two black blurs attached themselves to his legs. Sarada and Sachiko. His two d-daughters. It was still hard to believe he was blessed with two little offspring who adored like he was the source of all good. Sakura did not look fazed one bit and had a look as if reading 'you asked for this.'

He did. And he did not regret it one bit.

* * *

 **Originally published: October 6, 2016.**

 **Thanks for reading, there will be a bit of a time skip next chapter so that Sachiko and her generation can interact in a less babyish manner and actual interesting conversations.**

 **See ya later! ;P**

 **-Qyndox**


	3. Contemplation

\- Contemplation -

At the age of four, I was already allowed to walk around Konoha by myself. In my previous life, I did not even leave the house without my parents until I turned twelve. Yet at the same time it didn't feel weird since I was mentally older than my body was.

But that didn't mean I chose to walk alone today.

"Sachi, let's go to the park!" Sarada insisted. For a small child, she was quite bossy. Maybe it was due to my own shyness and reluctance to do anything. To be fair, I was a child so I could waste some time.

Me and my twin were making our way through the marketplace. It was not too crowded since it was only nine in the morning. The only reason I got up this early was an desire to socialize with someone other than Tou-san, Kaa-san, and my twin sister. Which is also way I did not want to go to the park.

I turned to my sister who was trekking on next to me. I shook my head, "I told you, we're going to Inojin's. It's boring at the park anyway."

Despite our shinobi parents encouraging us to go outside often, I'm pretty sure it was a thing in the entire village since it is the Hidden LEAF, I still did not particularly enjoy outside excursions. I never have, I could stay indoors for days and be content. Besides, civilian children are so irritating. Even if I was not a mentally advanced child they would probably still be annoying.

My sister responded by puffing up her cheeks in anger. "You never want to go to the park. It's like you hate nature or something!" Now that was not completely true.

I pouted, "The civilian kids are boring and whiny. It's more fun to hang out with Inojin or even Shikadai!"

"... I can't argue with that." Sarada grumbled. I weaved our fingers together and started swinging our joined arms in synch with our pace. "But being stuck in just another house is not much of a difference from staying home."

I let out a noncommittal hum. I was not changing my mind this time and Sarada knew it. She would be grumpy but I knew what I was doing. Forging bonds with other children destined to be notable shinobi was an important task I assigned myself to accomplish for both of us. Well that and I honestly did enjoy spending time with the children of the original cast, they were quirky even as four-year-olds and more mature than civilian kids.

"Sachi are you listening?" And I am spacing out again. I vaguely sensed Sarada chatting about something.

"Sorry, I spaced out again." I said sheepishly. She just sighed and continued talking. She was discussing what kind of things she wanted to do as a ninja. We had been learning hand signs recently and Sarada was trying to study medical jutsu from some of Kaa-san's books. I wondered if she could actually apply them with chakra. Speaking of chakra, I could sense some familiar people down the road.

"Sarada which summoning contract would you want?" She tilted her head inqusitively.

"Hmmm... that's kinda random but I would want the slug contract. Mama and Tsunade-sama both have it."

"Not the snake contract that Tou-san has?" I asked.

"Nah, no offense to Papa but snakes are kinda creepy." She made a disgusted expression.

I giggled at her expression. "Snakes are okay. But I would want something else." I brought my finger to my chin. "Maybe the cat or bird contract. Yeah! I want a contract with soft fluffy summons! That's the only way to go for me!" I asserted with determination. If I couldn't have a pet then a summon was the next step.

My sister didn't get a chance to reply as we had reached the Yamanaka clan's main household.

"We're here."

The three flickers of concentrated blue chakra signatures showed that all three residents of the house were home. Which makes sense since no sane person would leave home this early without unusual circumstances.

I turned to Sarada and flashed her a wicked grin. "Race ya to the door!" Letting go of her hand, I made a mad dash for the door further down the path ahead. She let out a choking sound before regaining her composure and rushing after me, the mercurial and spontaneous of the two Uchiha twins.

I laughed in joy. It was times like this doing simple fun things really made me carefree and happy. I was always a childish person at heart. Even if I lost the improv race, it was just so carefree it didn't matter in the end. It was for fun and fun was being had by the both of us.

Before, I was a very un-athletic girl who hated racing like this. I always lost, from the playground in elementary school to the track field in my teen years. I was always the slowest and hated racing even casually. But now, I could run for a long time before tiring, impressive even for a four-year-old. And running felt good, it felt _right_.

We were running side by side now. That is when our competitive sides kicked in. We started shoving each other with our upper bodies, running in sync pushing against each other with our upper arms.

We reached the door and shouted, "FIRST!"

We exchanged annoyed expressions, "No I stepped first!" "Sarada, we were running in sync!" "My feet were faster!" "That makes no sense!"

A matching glare was leveled at my own before we both lost it and broke into laughter. It was a twin thing, I presumed. It just happened naturally, one of the only times we did the 'talk at the same time saying the exact same things' thing that twins always seem to be able to do. We were evenly matched in out races but it was all fun.

I turned to the door and knocked. Sarada reverted to her default pose of her arms folded behind her.

A blonde haired woman opened it within seconds, smiling at the sight of us, probably ruffled and a little dusty. Her pupil-less blue eyes were glittering with amusement.

"Sarada-chan, Sachiko-chan, I heard you as you got closer." She said with an amused smile. "I'm sure the entire neighborhood heard you two."

I just grinned with pride while Sarada smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Aunt Ino. I hope we didn't disturb you?"

Ino Yamanaka waved her hand in a dismissive motion. "Nonsense, you two liven up the place. Inojin is not as energetic or excitable as the two of you. It's a nice change of pace. Come in, Inojin needs some motivation." She gestured for us to step inside and we took off our shoes.

The house was a bit big but still had a cozy feel to it. Now that I was closer I could sense that the smaller strip of chakra was upstairs, meaning that Inojin was probably in his room. I began fidgeting without meaning to. Being polite could be so tedious at times.

Noticing my impatience, my always dignified sister asked if we could see Inojin. Ino practically pushed us to the staircase with a knowing look directed at me.

Rushing up the steps, I stopped at the light hazel door that was the entrance to Inojin's domain as he referred to. It still amazed me that shinobi clan children could get so addicted to video games. I had enjoyed them before but compared to the fresh air and nature of this unpolluted world, games were just not as appealing. Not to mention the ninja genes that seemed to demand outdoor exposure constantly.

Sure enough, the blonde boy was sprawled on the carpet mashing away at a small handheld console with constant beeping noises.

"Inojiinnn!" I whined.

"Hm?" He almost looked back but changed his mind and continued focusing on his game. "Hold on I'm almost at a save point."

Sarada was annoyed if her facial expression was any indication. I took to looking around his room since he would eventually be finished. It seemed that he was drawing more, though his style was more modern and less fluid like his dad's 'old' style. Something that we shared an interest in. Sarada had sat down next to him, looking at his screen in mild curiosity.

A chime caused him to break out in a smile and finally turn his attention to us. "So what are you guys doing here anyway?"

I shrugged. "Bored so we decided to hang with you." The Yamanaka heir hummed in understanding.

"How about we draw?" Sarada suggested.

We ended up doing just that, obviously I was more experienced so my drawings were naturally more impressive but it was not a competition. Just another carefree day as a child. There might be world peace but there was always conflict and eventually, me, my sister and every other innocent kid would be dragged into it. It didn't bother me as much as much as it should have.

I was just trying to enjoy life while I still lived.

 _Is that a selfish act?_

* * *

 **Now that finals are over I can start to update my stories!  
**

 **But still not much until like January 1st. This might be the last update in 2016 :o**

 **Thanks for reading! Favorite, follow and review please!**

 **~Qyndox**


	4. Awe

\- Awe -

I remember being overwhelmed by canon characters on my second birthday a couple of years ago. Mostly Konoha shinobi and their kids. Something that I definitely took away from the experience was something completely unexpected that I would have never predicted-

"Sachi, watch it!" I just realized that I was about to crash into a pole had my sister not yanked me away at the last moment. I was a very distracted person.

Turning to Sarada, I sheepishly apologized and thanked her for the save. She just huffed in exasperation, waving off my apology.

"I swear, one day you're going to walk into a wall without me." Now that was a bit of an exaggeration.

Rolling my eyes, I continued walking away from more obstacles on the road. Me and Sarada were getting some takeout for an early dinner. We were already old enough that Mom returned to her full-time hospital job and Dad felt comfortable enough to go on longer missions while we stayed home by ourselves. Normally Mom would come home for a late dinner but she send a message that she wouldn't come home until late hours.

Our younger brother Itamo was over at the Hokage's home since he was almost two. Itamo was a quiet toddler, contrasting his bright pink hair and green eyes. He was also the cutest baby and no one could argue otherwise to me.

"Sachi you're day dreaming again." So I was.

"Sorry Sarada." She was used to it at least.

"Maybe we should get something with beef, Mama says we need protein to grow strong and healthy." She said while looking up in thought.

"I'd prefer chicken today. Beef is too much effort to chew. Boruto's annoying antics really take the energy out of me." To be fair, I had nothing against him initially, but he took after his father's youth in the annoyance department as well as looks.

My twin chuckled, "You sound like Shikadai with the 'too much effort'. But I feel your pain when it comes to Boruto. He's such an immature idiot!" Ending her sentence with a huff.

I seemed to have a knack for being clumsy without daydreaming because my face crashed into someone's legs and I ended up stumbling, only for a large hand to be placed on my head, balancing me. Flustered, I looked up to see a masked face with silver hair sticking out in every direction.

"Lord Sixth!" There was my ever polite sister going at it again. Though I was embarrassed in front of the former hokage too.

"Maa Sachiko, you should be careful when walking blindly." Kakashi Hatake flashed me that eye smile that seemed to be his signature.

I ran my finger through my hair in nervousness, "Sorry Uncle Kakashi."

"It's no trouble. But where are the two of you off to in such a hurry?" He inquired.

"Oh, Sachi and I were going to get some dinner in town."

That caused the elite ninja to adopt a thoughtful look complete with a finger supporting his chin in a pondering manner.

"Sakura is busy at the hospital again yes?" We both nodded. "Well that won't due at all."

"Eh?" My could not seem to catch what was coming. I was not so ignorant.

"We've eaten dinner by ourselves before Uncle Kakashi." I affirmed.

"Now don't take that the wrong way. I was just thinking that you two might want some company besides yourselves. I know it can get lonely even with only some other people." I assumed he was referring to his own lonely and reserved childhood. Great, now he was making me feel like a jerk.

"Why don't you two come have dinner with my family tonight?" ... his FAMILY?

"That would be great Lord Sixth! We would really like that." Sarada seemed to chime in as I was still processing what Kakashi just said.

"Excellent, now let's get going, my wife is probably already cooking and the kids should be home too." Sarada took his left hand and he completed the chain by snatching my left hand with his right. Kakashi has a wife and kids! I thought I had landed straight into the post-canon world, but this was not what I recalled at all. But I was kidding myself. With my inclusion, there were bound to be other alterations.

I brought my attention back to the conversation Kakashi and my sister were having as we walked toward Kakashi's abode.

"-teaching me the different pressure points on the body and how to target them!" My twin loved to brag about what she was learning even before we could enter the academy. She continued to talk about medical stuff as usual. I personally did not have much interest in our mother's discipline.

The silver-haired shinobi hummed in acknowledgement glancing at me. I tilted my head in honest curiosity. He stared for a moment before smiling again.

"-but Boruto said it was stupid so me and Sachi taught him a lesson with the moves Papa taught us for grappling someone-ah?" All three of us stopped in front of a modest looking house. So this was where Kakashi lived? Seemed nice enough.

"Here we are." Afetr unlocking the door, we all stepped inside. We removed our shoes before following Kakashi toward the kitchen door.

Someone was preparing food inside, "Kakashi, who did you bring home?" That voice, it sounds so familiar, but I can't think of-

"Just the Uchiha twins. Do you need help?" That was when the previous speaker stepped out of the kitchen and my jaw practically dropped.

Donned in an apron that printed "Kiss my ass" stood a woman with cropped dark purple hair and pale hazel eyes. She was wielding a wooden spoon which probably deadly in the hands of a former kunochi. Kakashi's wife was Anko Mitarashi!

"I may be a shit cook but I think I can handle dinner for one night Kakashi." flipping her hair back with some irritation. The former ninja was aged more than I recalled and gotten a bit chubbier yet still held the toned muscles of a trained shinobi concealed by the housewife appearance she currently held.

"Eh, hey brat what are you staring at?" I must have been staring slack-jawed for a long enough time.

"Um, you're really pretty." Was that my voice? Sarada balked in surprise and Kakashi seemed amused.

The target of my compliment paused before letting out a deep laugh.

"I like this one Kakashi, maybe you should just send her in your place at the table nest time." Kakashi blanched.

"Sachi you should be careful about what you say out loud." My sister breathed exasperatedly.

I shrugged while burying my lower face in my collar out of slight embarrassment. I did always get myself into these situations.

"Anyway can you get the kids and the twin brats to the table. I'll leave that to you husband-dear." She smirked before returning to the cooking. Hopefully nothing burned while all that had occurred. Burnt food was literally ash and I hated burnt food in the past and still did.

"Maa, I am now regulated to kid-collecting duty? How cruel of my fearsome wife." Kakashi mocked in fake-despair.

Sarada giggled at his expression before inquiring where to find his kids. Wait a second, he and Anko had kids? Jeez I don't think my brain can handle all these revelations in one day. I wonder how old they are.

"Right lets go before Anko withholds dinner as a hostage." My sister and I trailed after him partially lost in his house.

We entered the living room area where a mop of dark hair was draped over the back of a couch.

"Sayaka, we have guests for dinner today. So get up." Some grumbling was heard before a figure did in fact get up from the furniture. A girl who looked to be around ten or eleven had messy dark hair with pale hazel eyes like her mother. She had a kunai pouch strapped to her leg, a sign that she was an advanced academy student. Her hair was loose and to the length of her shoulder. She seemed rather sleepy too.

"Hey its Sarada and Sachiko! Nice to see you munchkins again!" Her eyes regained some alertness as she grinned ferally at us. Wait we've met before? When?

"Oh your the sadistic big sister that came to our birthday last year!" Sarada exclaimed in recognition. I guess my memory must be quite bad if I can't even remember something like Kakashi having children. Curse my youthful body!

"Nice to see you again Big Sister Sayaka." I chorused after my sister's outburst. I would just go with the flow she provided for me. Thank you sister dearest.

Said girl leaped over the couch in one motion before addressing her father, "I'll go set up the table Dad. As long as you find Hitomi and Kyosuke."

"Alright, now go on Sayaka. I'll help you with target practice after dinner." He ruffled her hair while she smiled with somewhat sadistic glee. I guess they had to take after their mother in some ways.

"Come on, one of them is probably outside training right now. Let's go fetch them and then eat." Sarada and I followed him to the screen door. The yard outside was grassy but had a oval shaped area with bare ground and some training posts. A silver-haired figure was punching the post.

"Hey Big Sis Hitomi!" I guess Sarada was recalling them gradually. Said person turned around while pausing her workout, sweating slightly. She had black eyes with spiked silver hair held in a ponytail. A dark green headband with Konoha's symbol was tied around her forehead. She wore a short black kimono with purple gradient on the ends and black shinobi sandals.

Her eyes widened in recognition and she smiled in a manner that seemed subtle compared to her sister and mother's. "Ah. You brought the terror twins home dad?"

"Why must everyone remind us of that one time. It was all Sachi, I was not the mastermind." Sarada mumbled in annoyance. She never did forgive me for that one incident I caused for my own amusement. Now I was banned from giving devious ideas to the other kids. Too bad, the looks on the adults faces were totally worth it. And jeez she makes me sound like some despair-obsessed murderous mastermind analyst.

"Let me guess, dinner's ready?" She asked Kakashi. He nodded and turned around to go back inside. His eldest daughter turned back to the post, "I'll be there in five."

"Come on Sachi." My sister guided me back inside as well. Kakashi stood at the foot of the stairway, "Kyosuke, come down for dinner!"

Shuffling came from upstairs as a silver-haired head peaked over the railing. A young boy, around seven years I'd guess, with messy hair and dusty brown eyes smiled in glee.

"Dad, you're home already? I'm coming down!" With that the kid jumped down onto the floor next to his father. I was still not used to everyone ninja skilling their way even avoiding stairs altogether. What was the point of having stairs then?

"I learned tree walking today Dad! Well I didn't master it yet but I managed to maintain it!" Kyosuke babbled while crouching as if to minimize his excitement. He seemed to really look up to Kakashi. That seemed to give him mixed feelings what with his own father's relationship with a younger Kakashi. However it was mostly pride and sheer happiness that the elder silver-haired ninja radiated.

He bent over to his son's level and ruffled his similarly spikey hair, "Great job Kyosuke, but don't forget to take it easy too. Don't push yourself." The boy beamed and nodded rapidly.

Turning both his own and Kyosuke's attention to us, he gestured to the dining table, "Now why don't you three go and sit down. I have to go help Anko."

Kakashi stood up and left us alone with Kyosuke. He looked us over with a grin before taking both of our hands and dragging us to the table.

"Nice to see you again Gloom and Doom." A faint memory of a silver-haired boy calling us those names seemed to come out of nowhere. If memory served correctly, I was the gloomy one. Sarada was doom because she started fighting Boruto within seconds the first time Kyosuke met us. Apparently even as a toddler I was still appeared depressed and unmotivated with life. That or Kakashi's kid was way too observant even for a shinobi child.

He was dragging Sarada as she dug her feet into the floor while complaining at the nicknames, "I told you those two names only fit Sachi not me!"

I couldn't care less. Honestly it was mostly Boruto that ticked me off, I would like to say that I was quite chill ignoring him. This was another example of it showing.

"I think I fit doom better than Sarada what since I scare Boruto more." Smirking I turn to see my twin's reaction. She is not amused to say the least.

Shrugging off Kyosuke's hand. she spun to face me in a challenging manner, "What was that?"

Having lain the bait already, I couldn't help myself to continue, "After all he immediately runs away from me, while you have to threaten him first. I would think your intimidation skills need work sister." Her cheeks were pink with indignation and I prepared myself for the inevitable brawl between us, which was actually a rare occurrence.

~ Kakashi POV ~

Having heard the conversation between the two Uchiha twins, Kakashi couldn't help but feel nostalgic. Sarada spoke with her mother's logic and temper, but both her and Sachiko had the competitive and rebellious streak from their father. Sachiko took after him a bit more, though she was not nearly as active as her father had been in his youth. She spoke each word as though she did not want to waste a single word that was not necessary.

Sasuke was much more expressive currently than he admitted but Sachiko held a similar reserved and observe attitude.

His son seemed to become nervous from the intense aura emitting from both sisters as they held challenging looks at one another. Kyosuke looked ready to bolt or as Kakashi would phrase it, a tactical retreat from the impending fight between the two young Uchihas.

Well Kyosuke was a responsible boy, so Kakashi would let him deal with the two for now. After all, it would not due if Anko accidentally put poison in the food again. Last time, his eldest daughter had to rush to the hospital explaining that yes her whole family was poisoned, and no it was not an enemy attack or infiltration. He could never convince her to move the poisons somewhere other than the food cabinets and when cooking, his wife tended to carelessly mix up the sauces with her special poisons.

Also Sakura would maim him if her daughters were poisoned under his watch.

* * *

 **Originally Published: January 21 2017**

 **Thanks for reading! I've been really busy this past winter break but now I have way more time. However my inspiration is erratic. I was thinking of giving this fanfic more coherent story line and plot but drabbles come out more this chapter was pretty long compared to the previous ones!  
**

 **However my other Naruto SI OC story is planned to be a coherent story with more serious and realistic writing. It is called Maple Leaves so check it out! It focuses on Kaede Uzumaki and could use some more love for me to be inspired to write more!**

 **Review, Favorite and Follow please! Thanks**

 **~Qyndox**


End file.
